The Big One
by lipdproductionsinc
Summary: Sequel to "Working at the Danville Fire Department". It was a quiet night, when pagers went off for a call that would be considered "The Big One", and the gang would be working through the night. Based on a real life call that I responded to in early October 2016. Please review! Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!
1. The Derailment

Chapter One: The Derailment

 **A/N: So, this is based on a real call that happened to me while I was writing "Working at the Danville Fire Department". Everything is exactly how I know it happened, right down to the time. So, enjoy!**

"Let's go! We need to get this work train to other side before the M7 gets here," a supervisor said as air horns started to go off, signaling that a train was coming.

"We're going as fast as we can, boss, but it's going to be tight," one of the workers replied.

"Well, work faster," the supervisor yelled, noticing the train was fast approaching.

"John," he yelled.

"Yeah," one worker replied.

"Have the train slow down," he said, hoping that slowing the passenger train down would buy them more time.

"Got it," John replied, and starts waving a light, signaling the train driver to slow down more.

Then unexpectedly, someone yelled, "Someone threw the switch!"

The next thing the workers know, some of them were on the ground obviously hurt, others have dove for cover as the passenger train sideswipes the work train going at least 40 miles per hour.

 _At the Jefferson County Dispatch Center (Located in downtown Danville)..._

"So, turns out it was just a dog," one of the dispatchers at the center said to another.

"Really," the other dispatcher asked, surprised and laughing.

"Yeah," said the first dispatcher, joining in on the laughter until he heard a buzz stating that there was a 911 call. He pushed a button to accept the call and said into the headset he was wearing, "911, what is your emergency?"

After a slight pause, the dispatcher said, "Ok, slow down and repeat everything to me again. You said there was a train crash," he asked as he typed the information into the computer.

When the dispatcher said "train crash", he caught the attention of the entire dispatch floor. The entire floor was quiet except for the dispatcher handling the call.

"Ok, what's the location of the train crash," the dispatcher asked, after a short pause, he said, "Ok, do you know how many people are in the passenger train?" Another pause. "The work train is on fire?" This now catches the attention of the supervisor. "Ok, I'm sending the Fire Department on the way, okay?" Another pause. "Alright," as he hangs up, the supervisor said, "What's going on?"

"Train crash, passenger train versus work train. Work train's on fire, unknown how many people are in the passenger train," the dispatcher replied.

"Tone it out as a train derailment with fire. It'll get out much quicker and more appropriate," the supervisor said.

"Got it," the dispatcher said as he started to push buttons to tone out the respective fire department.

 _At the Flynn-Fletcher House, a few minutes before the crash..._

"Oh man, what a day," Phineas said as he laid down on his bed to relax, "And to think, that the truck driver actually was able to move our improved truck stop with just one flatbed trailer."

Ferb just gave Phineas a nod, and then laid down on his bed.

"You know, Ferb, I think I'm going to turn in early," Phineas said as he started to take his shirt off.

But just as Phineas was about to finish, both of the boys pagers went off. "Or maybe not," Phineas sighed as he put his shirt back on and listened to the call.

"Firecom to Danville, a general alarm. A train derailment, Railroad Avenue and 2nd Avenue. All units to respond to either Railroad Avenue or Main Avenue. 21:10, Dispatcher 13.," the dispatcher said, making Phineas and Ferb quickly grab everything they need, including the keys to the engine they help built.

Just as they were about to go outside, Linda asked, "Now, where are you two running off to now?"

Just as Phineas was about to speak, their pagers went off again, repeating the call again, in case any members didn't hear the first alert.

Once the dispatcher was finished repeating the call, Linda nodded, allowing the boys to go to the call.

Luckily, they didn't have far to go, because the engine in housed in the alleyway next to the house withe a firehouse built. The project was started two months after Phineas' mayday transmission during the first call they responded to. They finished it about a month later.

As Phineas started opening the bay door, Isabella ran up behind them.

"Hey," she said, obviously distracted by the call that just came in.

A few seconds later, everyone's phone made a sound, probably alerting them again to the call since they receive a text message when there's a call.

As Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb started gearing up, Candace arrived and started gearing up as well. Buford soon joined, followed by Baljeet, Ginger, and Milly.

Phineas handed the keys to Candace, allowing her to start up the truck. She did this, unplugged the truck from the recharge port, and also turned on the lights, knowing what buttons to press after getting her emergency vehicle driver's license a month ago.

Everyone except Phineas got in the truck. Candace pulled out of the bay, allowing Phineas to close the door behind the truck. He then hopped in, and said, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone gave a thumbs up, so he grabbed the countywide radio and said, "988 21."

"23, 988," the dispatcher who handled the original 911 call replied.

As Candace made a left turn onto Maple Drive, Phineas pressed a button on the siren control panel, making the Federal Signal Q2B siren come to life ( **A/N: Not sponsored by Federal Signal in any way** ).

**  
 **A/N: Well, that didn't take long for me to write, about an hour or so. Please leave a review! I do read them!**


	2. At the Scene

Chapter 2: At the Scene

 **A/N: It took a while to start this, due to the fact that I have two stories and one suggestion series running right now. Add on real life stuff, and you can imagine that I'm pretty busy. But, anyway here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **By the way, this is technically a squeal to "Working at the Danville Fire Department", so if you haven't read that, I suggest you read as you get information on all of the codes that the Jefferson County Volunteer Fire Department uses.**

 **I do not own anything except the fire department, the railroad company, and everything related to the railroad company.**

As Chief Hirano turned left onto Main Avenue, he saw a man standing by the hill leading to the railroad tracks, flagging him down. He grabbed his in-car radio and said, "9800 22".

"23, 9800," replied the dispatcher who took the original call.

Chief Hirano stepped out of his truck and walked over to the Danvile Railroad worker that was flagging him down and said, "What happened?"

"Passenger train sideswiped one of our work trains. Passenger train has about 105 people on board, including crew members. We had 10 workers scattered around that were working on the track. 4 of them are injured and cannot get up on there own. We don't know if anyone is hurt on the passenger train," said the worker as he and the chief walked up to the scene.

As soon as the chief saw the damage, he pressed a button on the hand-mic and said, "Firecom, 9800."

"9800, Firecom," replied the dispatcher.

"Can you alert Floral Park, New Hyde Park, and Davidson," asked the chief.

"23, how bad is it," asked the dispatcher.

"4 aided at this time. Unsure how many injured in the passenger train," replied the chief.

"23," said the dispatcher.

 _Meanwhile, on the rig..._

"Did he just say 4 aided," asked Isabella, as the truck was flying down Jericho Turnpike, the main artery for Danville. This road can take from one end of Danville to the other in 20 minutes.

"Yeah, with an unknown amount in the passenger train," Phineas replied, while still focused on the road.

"Oh crap, this sounds big. We might be there a while," Isabella said, checking her gloves to make sure they were on correctly.

"There." Phineas said, pointing to a road, "Make a right turn over there."

"Got it," Candace replied, slowing the truck down to make the turn safely.

"After the bridge, make a left," Phineas said, as he finished gearing up.

"Okay," said Candace. As she approached the one-lane bridge, she slowed down, almost to a stop, as Phineas yanked the air horn chain multiple times to make multiple short blasts, to alert drivers that an emergency vehicle was coming through.

After Phineas did this, he grabbed the same hand-mic he used earlier and said, "988 22."

"23, 988," replied the dispatcher.

As the truck comes to a stop, Phineas gets out of the truck while the rest of the gang stay inside, since he told them to. He runs to the chief and says, "What do we got?".

The chief replies, "Confirmed train derailment with people trapped and a work train on fire. Unknown how many people are trapped in the passenger train. 4 workers are hurt that were working on the bridge. First priority is getting the fire extinguished. Work train's on the other side. Get that taken care of first before we start getting people out of here."

"Got it," Phineas replied as he ran back into the truck. After relaying the information to Candace, she turned the truck around to go to the other side and fight the fire.

Candace parked the truck next to a hydrant on 2nd Avenue and switched the truck's operation from driving to pump mode. As she did this, Isabella was getting a hose from the pump panel connected to the hydrant. Buford was getting a hose stretched to the fence to extinguish the fire. Baljeet was getting a 10-foot A-frame ladder to allow firefighters easy access to both sides of the fence.

As they were all doing this, the rest of the department showed up to the scene to help out.

983, Danville's only ladder company, began to rescue the people trapped in the passenger train. As soon as they opened the first door, they saw that they need a lot more ambulances then what were at the scene.

"Danville Command, 983," said a firefighter from the ladder company.

"983, Danville Command," replied the chief.

"We're going to need a lot more buses here, as well as some 14As," said the firefighter.

"23, Firecom, did you copy that," said the fire chief.

"23, we will alert Garden City, Garden City Park, Mineola, and Stewart Manor as well," said the dispatcher.

"23," replied the chief.

 **A/N: Here's the meaning of some of the new codes that were used in this chapter:**  
 **14A - County Ambulance**  
 **Bus - Ambulance**

 **And here's what each department has:**

 **Danville:**  
 **-4 engines**  
 **-1 tower ladder**  
 **-1 heavy rescue**  
 **-1 ambulance**  
 **-5 chief vehicles**

 **Floral Park:**  
 **-3 engines**  
 **-1 tower ladder**  
 **-1 heavy rescue**  
 **-1 ambulance**  
 **-5 chief vehicles**

 **New Hyde Park:**  
 **-5 engines**  
 **-2 ladders**  
 **-1 heavy rescue**  
 **-4 ambulances**  
 **-9 chief vehicles**

 **Davidson:**  
 **-2 engines**  
 **-1 ambulance**  
 **-3 chief vehicles**

 **Garden City/Garden City Park:**  
 **(Different departments, same type of vehicles)**  
 **-4 engines**  
 **-2 heavy rescues**  
 **-3 ladders**  
 **-4 ambulances**  
 **-12 chief vehicles**

 **Mineola:**  
 **-5 engines**  
 **-2 heavy rescues**  
 **-4 ladders**  
 **-4 ambulances**  
 **-15 chief vehicles**

 **Stewart Manor:**  
 **-3 engines**  
 **-1 ladder**  
 **-1 ambulance**  
 **-5 chief vehicles**

 **Anyway, this took me about one day to write, so this is really hot off the presses. Please leave a review!**

 **Also, if anyone can do fan-art of Phineas and the crew of 988 in their firefighter gear with the following conditions followed:**

 **-Phineas is wearing a helmet with a white helmet shield that says "Captain" in a white background with red lettering on the bottom part.**

 **-Candace is wearing a similar helmet as Phineas, but instead the helmet shield says "1st Lieutenant" at the bottom.**

 **-Isabella is also wearing a similar helmet, with the helmet shield saying "2nd Lieutenant" on the bottom.**

 **-The rest of the crew has their helmet shield colored black with white lettering saying "Danville" at the top, and "Fire Department" at the bottom.**

 **-988 is in the middle of all the shields.**

 **If anyone can do this, let me know. I might even post it on Twitter!**


End file.
